


Work

by coffeewordangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, bad at sex, what the hell am i doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Zayn is kind of shit in bed. Liam really loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom for approximately 2 minutes. I absolutely need a beta and a brit pick and I have no friends, man. I don't even go here. :P Seriously, though, my tumblr is empty-altars if someone wanted to help a girl out. I'm still trying to figure out how it works. 
> 
> I don't know where this thing came from, I was working on something else at the time that made way more sense (that's a lie. it was Ziam smut). I don't know why I felt this needed Liam stream of consciousness. Obv I hate myself.

Liam doesn't notice at first. He's too lost in the fact that he can touch Zayn the way he wants, taste every tattoo, make him writhe against every flat surface. It's heady, is what it is, and it's a little like drowning every time he even looks at Zayn. So, yeah, it takes a bit for him to notice that Zayn is kind of shit in bed.

At first he thinks Zayn might just be one of those guys who's useless after coming and that's okay. Liam has hands and, like, that cut of groove of Zayn's hip that's all sticky with his come and sweat and yeah that does it for him. But it's not quite true, not when Zayn has the wherewithal to grab cigs after and wander off. 

It's just. Liam _cares_ is the thing. He cares about whether or not his partner comes so hard they see god. He straddled the line between cute and sweet for so long that he felt he had to work twice as hard to destroy that image whenever he got someone in bed. He's proud of the skills he's picked up, of the stamina he's demanded of himself. He loves taking someone apart and putting them back together even better. But reciprocation is kind of nice too.

Still, they are where they are and Liam doesn't really know how to bring it up. He thinks maybe, with Zayn's cock heavy on his tongue and Zayn babbling incoherent filth above him and gripping his hair, that it'll be enough. He's so close to having everything he's ever wanted, how greedy must he be to want it all? He gets _Zayn_. He gets to cuddle with him and laugh with him and share every part of his life and tangle together so close they could be one person. How much could incompatibility in bed really matter?

So of course it falls apart on him. Because Liam is an optimist and never sees the train wreck coming. It's a Friday, after a show, and they're both buzzing with unspent energy. Zayn is practically dragging him back to their room, bright eyes and wicked smile and Liam loves him so so much. 

"Wanna fuck you, Li," Zayn pants against his neck. "Can I?"

All the blood in Liam's brain rushes south leaving him unbalanced. "Yeah. Yes," he pants. "Please."

They're uncoordinated as fuck trying to get to the bed and get undressed and make out all at the same time, but somehow figure it out. Liam stretches out on his stomach, ass lifted slightly and Zayn shoves a bottle of lube at him which. Okay. Maybe Zayn likes to watch? The angle is kind of bad and his fingers cramp a little, but Liam tries to put on a bit of a show. Zayn's eyes are all pupil when he glances over his shoulder at him so he must be doing alright. 

"I'm ready," Liam announces around a moan as his fingers slip out of his ass. He feels empty and exposed and would really like a dick in him soon. He hasn't done this much, once or twice, just enough to know that he likes it.

"Yeah," Zayn breathes, fumbling with a condom. 

He shoves in without ceremony, doesn't add extra lube, and Liam clenches his teeth against the burn. It's okay though. Zayn is _inside_ of him, the closest he can be and Liam wants that. Wants all of it. He tries to hold onto that thought, but Zayn is thrusting a little too fast and not even accidentally hitting his prostate and it's mostly just uncomfortable. Five minutes later Zayn shudders an orgasm and Liam kind of feels grateful it's over. 

"Gonna come, baby?" Zayn asks breathlessly.

Liam isn't even really hard anymore but he doesn't want to talk about it. He hunches over and brings a hand to his dick and pretends with a loud moan. Then he grabs a discarded shirt to wipe off the nonexistent come so Zayn doesn't ask and flops back down on the mattress. Zayn gets up to go have a smoke and Liam goes cold as he realizes he just _faked_ an orgasm. He _lied_ and Zayn is the worst sex he's ever had and everything is awful. Frustrated tears prick his eyes and he shoves his head into a pillow and tries to breathe.

\---

It's not the end of the world. It really isn't. Liam doesn't want to break up or anything. The very thought makes him hurt all over, like a full body bruise. He still wants all of Zayn, wants every scrunch-eyed laugh and private smile thrown his way. He wants to wake up with him and feed him breakfast and tease him on stage and cuddle on the bus. He just doesn't really want to have the kind of sex they've been having so he keeps giving excuses to not have sex with Zayn. He's too tired or drunk or has a fucking headache. The cliche of it all is downright embarrassing. And Zayn keeps hovering around and fluffing pillows and getting him paracetamol and why can't he be this attentive between the sheets is what Liam would like to know.

So Liam is horny because his boyfriend is fit as fuck, but he's afraid he'll have to fake getting off again and he's feeling guilty as hell and life is terrible. When he's given uninterrupted time alone in the hotel it almost feels like an undeserved gift. He wastes no time stripping down and spreading out. If he's doing this he's doing it right, dammit. He deserves a long, leisurely wank.

He starts by sliding his hands down his body in a slow glide, feeling skin stretched taut over muscle he's worked hard for. It's a little decadent, just touching himself with no particular goal. He ignores his erection for the moment, scrapes blunt fingernails up the insides of his thighs.

Liam rolls his nipples between his fingertips, teasing himself the way he wishes Zayn would. He closes his eyes and pretends it's Zayn circling his cock with his nimble hands, reaching back to slide a spit-slick finger into him. Liam moans softly, getting into the fantasy, pretending the way he used to before they got together. When he comes it's honestly the best orgasm he's had in months.

"Couldn't wait for me?" Zayn is by the door, smirking at him and licking his lips.

Liam blames post-orgasm idiocy for the way "'Sbetter," just slides on out of his mouth like he meant to say it.

Zayn's eyes narrow, calculating. "What's better, Liam?"

Shit. Shit shit. "Um. Sex?" Wait, no. 

"Better by yourself than with me?" And really, Zayn has to jump to all the right conclusions _now_? Fuck Liam's life, for real.

"No?" There's come cooling on his abs and panic swirling in his chest and Liam is just not great at being put on the spot, okay? "I mean. I love being with you and sex with you isn't _bad_ , it's just. Not good? And I don't care. I don't. I want to be with you." He's pretty sure naked and babbling isn't a good look for him.

Zayn's face just shuts down. Liam can practically hear the mask click into place. "Right. Okay."

Then he's gone and Liam's still trying to breathe.

\---

Zayn pretty much avoids Liam for the next week. It hurts just as much as he thought it would. Zayn keeps giving Liam all these weighted looks and then disappearing with Louis, coming back smelling like weed and angst. For his part, Liam just wishes he could escape himself because there's no one he hates more right now. It feels like he's had his soul ripped out and over what? A lack of orgasms? Not worth it at all.

It's possible Liam's being overly dramatic. At least, that's what the constant eye rolls from the rest of the band appear to mean. It's pretty obvious they want nothing to do with whatever is going on with Liam and Zayn right now. To be honest, Liam doesn't really blame them. He's a mess. 

After almost two full weeks of misery, Liam shuffles into his hotel room and finds Zayn sitting on his bed. His eyes are wide and sad and he's fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He's the most beautiful thing Liam has ever seen. On closer inspection, the shirt he's wearing is definitely Liam's. Relief floods him so swiftly he almost falls over. If Zayn is still wearing his clothes, he can't hate him, right?

"Um. We should talk? Probably?" Zayn's voice shakes a little. Liam just wants to wrap him up in a hug.

Instead he nods. "Is it okay if I sit down? Next to you?"

Zayn nods and shifts to make more room. "Um."

Liam waits for him to continue, but he doesn't seem inclined to finish. So Liam takes a deep breath and says, "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Don't," Zayn replies sharply, frowning. "You don't have anything to apologize for. Except maybe for not talking to me about how awful I was in the first place. But I get why you didn't."

Liam winces. "You weren't awful. You're not. I just..."

"Oh my god, Li, stop." Zayn looks full on irritated so Liam shuts his mouth. "Just. Just listen for a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

Zayn closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "So. It has been pointed out to me that I've been really selfish in bed." Liam opens his mouth and promptly shuts it again when Zayn glares at him. "Shut up. I have been. And it's mostly because I don't know what to do? I guess? I've never done this before."

"You've had sex before," Liam points out. Maybe not as helpfully as he thinks because Zayn's rolling his eyes at him and pursing his stupidly sexy lips.

"With _girls_. Who may or may not have gotten off. Apparently I can't tell." Zayn shrugs miserably. "The only thing I've done with a guy before you was making out with the neighbor kid till we both creamed our jeans when I was 14."

Jealousy wells hot in his chest and Liam shoves it back down. Now is so not the time. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Embarrassed, I guess? I don't know. I completely fucked this up." 

"We suck at communication," Liam decides. They've never had a relationship conversation before this. It's remarkably stupid of them. "I love you, you moron. You could never want to have sex with me and I'd be fine with it. I don't care that you don't know what you're doing. Let me teach you, yeah?" And wow. That's a way hotter prospect than it should be. It sparks every possessive inclination Liam has.

Zayn finally meets Liam's gaze. He licks his lips and Liam has to force himself to look back up. "Yeah?"

"I really want that," Liam rasps. When did his voice get so husky? He's tingling with anticipation and his jeans are suddenly a little too restrictive.

"Me too," Zayn murmurs.

"If." Liam stops and swallows hard. "Um. If you could do anything what would you want to do first?"

Zayn moves ninja fast, shoving Liam back on the mattress. His hands curl around Liam's hips. "Want to suck you off. Want to taste you. Want you in my mouth, Li."

Liam blinks up at him. He is so here for this. "I'm good with that." Understatement of the year, actually. 

"Now?" Zayn's lovely artist hands are hovering over the button of Liam's jeans.

"Please." Liam's voice is a little shaky. He wants this so bad. He's had fucking wet dreams about Zayn's damn mouth.

Zayn quickly undoes Liam's jeans and shoves everything down around his thighs. Liam feels kind of exposed under Zayn's intense gaze. It's hot and more than a little unnerving. Which is kind of Zayn's thing, come to think of it. 

"I really don't know what I'm doing," Zayn confesses with a wry smile.

Liam takes a trembling breath. "You can do whatever you want to me. I'm good. Gonna have to try not to come just by you breathing on me right now."

Zayn raises an eyebrow and reaches out to curl his fingers around Liam's length. "Are you saying you're hot for me, Leeyum?"

"You're being a tease," Liam whines. Isn't he supposed to be teaching here or something? How did this whole situation get away from him? Oh, right. It's Zayn.

"Not teasing if I follow through," Zayn points out, exhaling hot and damp over the head of his cock.

"Nnngh," is about all Liam can manage to get out. 

Zayn dips his head and swirls his tongue around the tip. He hums contemplatively and then slides his mouth down as far as he can over Liam's length. Liam's eyes cross reflexively. Jesus. It's not the most technically skilled blowjob he's ever received, but Zayn is so _into_ it. His eyes are half lidded, pupils lust blown, and he looks blissed out.

"I'm gonna come," Liam warns.

He expects Zayn to pull off, but he just moans a little and sucks harder. Liam feels his orgasm hit like a freight train and everything whites out for a second. When he regains his senses Zayn is staring at him. Is he expecting a letter grade? Liam is still trying to figure out how words work. 

"C'mere," is all he can manage as he sits up and drags Zayn into his lap. In lieu of talking he surges forward to lick the taste of himself out of Zayn's mouth. Possessive contentment curls in his chest. He slides a hand down Zayn's track bottoms that might also actually be his, come to think of it.

Zayn bats ineffectually at him. "Stop. I owe you, like, so many."

Liam blinks at him. "Don't be stupid. We're not keeping score."

It only takes a few strokes before Zayn is trembling and coming hot over Liam's fist. "Liam," he moans, voice low and fucked out.

"You're so gorgeous," Liam blurts out reverently. "Missed watching you come."

Zayn bites his lip and looks down, long lashes sweeping his cheeks. "I forgot to say it."

"Forgot to say what?"

"I love you too," he says quietly. "Love you so fucking much, Liam."

Liam can't quite name all the emotions swamping him. It feels like his body can't contain all of them, like he might explode in a mess of love and pride and joy. He's pretty sure his grin is ridiculously sappy, but Zayn doesn't look like he minds all that much. So he does the only thing he can think of to do and wraps Zayn up in the tightest hug he can.

"We're having all the sex now, yeah?" Zayn asks with a mischievous lilt.

Liam laughs, so happy he's a little high from it. "Yeah. All of it."


End file.
